tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TyA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Male characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kstradleigh (Talk) 03:22, June 17, 2010 Sure, I don't mind! Infoboxes would be GREAT. We've got really cluttered pages on this wiki and that would really help organize things :) Kstradleigh 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) That's Wonderful! Thank you so much! This wiki could put those to some VERY good use! Kstradleigh 06:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nope Nah, I figured it out. Kstradleigh 20:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes shouldn't be limited, but we should try and keep them in a general area So no, they're not limited to characters. You can use them for episodes and everything (just as long as it would work with the page). those infoboxes the infoboxes have to suit every character so they can't all say stuff like "Role in Mew Mew". but they should all be similar. also, if you hadn't noticed, I'm also an admin, so it would be nice if you could talk to me about these things as well. --HoneyIchigo 18:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the link you left me. It will be useful for correcting red links :) And sorry about what I said, I feel like it was quite rude. It is better for you to talk to Kstradleigh about things, because, after all, they were here before me, and made me an admin... I really should be more grateful xD Thank you for the infoboxes, I was ungrateful about that too. They are very nice. Thank you for adding them to this wiki, and thank you for editing here in the first place, because before you arrived, me and Kstradleigh were the only ones who really edited here. I hope you edit here as much as you can so we can all improve this wiki. HoneyIchigo 16:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) the center stuff I edited it, I wanted it to the side. If you'd prefer it centered I'll put it back how it was? or should I just remove the center part :S and remember to leave your signature after talk page posts please :D HoneyIchigo 14:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ... I didn't delete anything, I've kept everything that's been put, I just changed the layout. Is that a problem? I guess that the best way to put it is that, I am not everyone else, so I don't have to be like everyone else :) HoneyIchigo 15:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You That template will come in much use for the episodes we have here on this wiki. Speaking of templates, I tried my hand at designing one yesterday. it's the Template:Spoiler for pages that have big plot givaways for the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew (although now that I think about it, most people will have finished the anime/manga..... silly me). Kstradleigh 16:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC)